


Animal

by James_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Active Consent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Clawing, Consensual Non-Consent, D/s relationship, Knotting, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Sex, bottom!shiro, dom!Keith, sub!Shiro, this is actually very tame for kink fic, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_L/pseuds/James_L
Summary: (!!!Read the tags!!!)Keith breathed into the shell of his ear. "Do you need time to get into the correct headspace?"He pressed a kiss into Shiro's temple. Shiro's body twitched beneath him."N-no," Shiro panted, face flushed brilliantly. Keith took a second to admire it."Okay." He brushed the white tuft out of Shiro's face. "You know I love you." He nuzzled against his face feeling Shiro's nod beneath him. "Now, I'm going to step outside and transform. When I come back I'm going to start the scene."





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Why did I write this?  
> I had some reignited rage at seeing more 50 Shades media. So have a vent fic.  
> 2\. Why Werewolf Keith?  
> Because I wanted him to be able to easily overpower Shiro.
> 
> Other notes:  
> They use the stoplight system in place of a standard safeword. The sub doesn't have to wait until they cannot stand something to mention it. They can say "yellow" which means "hey, slow down" instead of “red” ("stop the scene").  
> Proper kink negotiation occurred before the scene and both participants have very clear and open communion.

"What's the safe word?" Keith growled into Shiro's ear.

"R-red," Shiro whimpered body shuddering and clenching around Keith's fingers. Keith stretched his ass tauntingly, then pulled his fingers out slowly, running them up the firm muscles of his bottom. Slick trails painted across him. He picked up a butt plug and drenched it liberally in lube.

"Good Boy," Keith crooned and pressed the top of the toy against Shiro. The man took a sharp breath.

"And the safe gesture?"

Shiro's body shuddered as Keith slid the plug inside him. Shiro held his hand up in a peace sign.

"Good Boy," Keith breathed into the shell of his ear. "Do you need time to get into the correct headspace?"

He pressed a kiss into Shiro's temple, pressing the toy in farther. Shiro's body twitched beneath him.

"N-no," Shiro panted, face flushed brilliantly. Keith took a second to admire it.

"Okay." He brushed the white tuft out of Shiro's face. "You know I love you." He nuzzled against his face feeling Shiro's nod beneath him. "Now, I'm going to step outside and transform. When I come back I'm going to start the scene."

Keith stepped out, pale skin bare to the moonlight. He took a breath, finding the monster in his core, the fire in his heart. If he concentrated, he could move it into his lungs and...

_Exhale._

Colors faded in his vision and he hunched over, bones lengthening irregularly throughout his body. Black fur seeming to shoot down his arms. He stood for a moment, maw hanging open until the smells hit him. The sweat of his lover, the sticky lube on his--now clawed--fingers. He closed his eyes and drew the scents in.

He turned and pushed the door open silently. A hunger grew deep inside his gut and sending a tingle up his spine. His gaze fixed onto the flesh in front of him, but his sense of smell painted a clearer picture. Shiro peeked over the curve of his bicep, startling upright when he saw the wolf looming in the doorway. The genuine reaction fed Keith's growing arousal.

"K-keith?"

Keith lunged forward, a pleased growl in his throat as he watched Shiro edge to the head of the bed. Claws tangled in the blankets and Keith pulled, drawing the bed's occupant closer. Shiro attempted to shield himself with his false arm, but Keith simply locked his teeth on it and forced him onto his back beneath him. Shiro grunted with exertion, pushing back desperately. Keith snarled louder, reaching out to shove his arms above his head. He leaned forward, a knee slotting between Shiro's legs and opening his jaw wide to press his teeth against his neck. Beneath him Shiro freezes. Keith presses his maw against Shiro's ear.

“Still green?” his voice is more guttural than usual.

A gasp flutters out of Shiro's lips. “Y-yes.”

He nipped his ear in acknowledgment, moving his mouth down to lick a line over Shiro's nipple hearing a surprised whine from his lover. He maneuvered his canines over the bud, pinching it between the fangs. Shiro twisted beneath him, wrenching a hand free and managing to pull himself to the other side of the bed only for Keith to grab his legs and flip him onto his stomach. Shiro was pushed face first into the mattress. Keith growled again, rubbing his erection against Shiro's thigh.

“N-no,” Shiro panted, muffled by the blankets.

Keith snarled, sliding two fingers of his free hand under the lip of the anal plug, tugging it out slowly, shuddering at the disgusting squelch of lube that promised him easy entry. Shiro thrashed desperately but Keith grabbed Shiro's thighs in large strong hands, nails digging into the skin and leaving red trails. He pulled Shiro's hips flush against his, thrusting into the cleft of his ass.

“No! _No!”_ Shiro cried out, fingers straining against the edge of the bed as he tried to pull away. A tremble traveled down Keith's spine at the cry and he thrust faster, pushing the lube spilling from his hole between his cheeks, savoring the feeling of tormenting the man beneath him.

He slowed, leaning over the man and nuzzling into his neck then murmuring low into his ear. “Color?”

Shiro panted for a few seconds, throwing a bit of doubt into Keith's mind before gasping out.

“Green.”

Keith smiled the most literal version of a “wolfish grin” feeling Shiro shudder beneath him. He resumed fucking over his hole, letting his cock catch slightly on the rim. Shiro shouted, renewing his struggle with vigor knocking the lamp off the bedside table in his panic while Keith teased him pressing more and more meaningfully at his entrance before slipping over it with each thrust. Finally the temptation won out and he slid in all the way to the knot.

Shiro screamed.

It was the sexiest thing Keith had ever heard, threatening his willpower. Shiro didn't pause to let him ponder though, he tugged at Keith's hands on his thighs with feral urgency and so Keith thrust, listening to the frantic sounds escaping Shiro's lips with each push, feeling the tease of Shiro's warmth against the head of his knot. He could easily go to the hilt with how well Shiro'd been prepped. He moved his a hand to Shiro's neck, thumb and middle finger caressing the veins there before he squeezed for a only a couple seconds and released. Shiro gasped, body quivering as his pleasure exceeded his restraint—if there was any doubt before, they'd be changing the bedding now. Keith basked in the achievement for a few seconds, taking his own pleasure from Shiro's body in lazy thrusts. Grip loosening only slightly.

Shiro seized the opportunity, wrenching free and skidding across the floor. Keith didn't take long to recover, loping on all fours to pin Shiro into the corner.

“Y-yellow,” Shiro gasped.

“You okay?” Keith asked, backing away a couple inches to give Shiro room.

Shiro nodded. “Just. I don't want to be confined. Not here.”

Keith stepped back to allow Shiro out of the corner and Shiro slipped past him, grabbing Keith's hand as he did.

“Green,” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss on Keith's palm.

The sound that came out of Keith’s throat was something between a growl and a moan. He grabbed Shiro by the wrist and the back of the neck steering the struggling man towards the table, bending him over it. He twisted Shiro’s arm sharply behind his back, using it to hold him there while kicked his legs apart. Shiro panted, groaning with exertion. He looked back, and locking eyes with him Keith guided himself back into him.

“A-ah!” Shiro whimpered, body trembling. He choked out a sob. “N-no.”

Keith fucked him listening to his whines, stretching him slightly with only the beginning of his knot as he did. He shuddered with the pleasure of it, the control of it all as the man writhed beneath him, testing his will to hold out any longer. He bit into Shiro’s shoulder feeling the sudden jerk beneath him then continued to trail bite marks along it, shifting his hips to press his knot into Shiro's warmth. His body shuddered at the sudden sensation until it popped completely into his lover. He let out a snarl, claws tearing welts into the wood of the table, white sparking across his vision as he spilled into him in hot ribbons of pleasure.

He moaned against the back of Shiro’s neck, worrying at it with his fangs.

“You did so good, love. So sexy, so good,” he babbled into the crook out his neck, still too blown away by the pleasure to break into complex thought. Shiro responded with a tired chuckle, reaching over his shoulder to stroke Keith’s muzzle.

Keith propped himself up on the table, one hand on either side of Shiro’s hips.

“You okay?” Keith asked lazily, still blissed out from the experience.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, a weak laugh. “Don’t know if my knees will hold out though.”

Keith hooked an arm around Shiro’s waist supporting his weight. He chuckled.

“I might be able to pull out,” Keith offered, shifting his hips to test the integrity of the knot holding them together.

“Wait a little bit.”

Keith nodded, stroking Shiro’s skin soothingly, coaxing him to lean back against him. He wrapped him in his arms protectively, pushing his nose into his hair. “Did I scare you?”

“In a good way. I think I broke the lamp.”

Keith chucked quietly. “Our table didn’t fare much better.”

The two of them stood, drinking in the silence and each other’s warmth. Keith soothed his hands over Shiro’s muscles, starting with the back of his neck, moving down, calming and claiming.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
